poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spinosaurus attacks/killing the beast
This is where the Spinosaurus attacks our heroes in the boat and where our heroes kill the beast in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. then cuts to the boat at a sunken construction site as it's raining Paul: Turn off the power. Alan: the phone off Paul: You've got juice for maybe one call. Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy, they won't do a damn thing. Eric: something in the water Hey guys, come here look at this! all come up to Eric and it shows fish above the surface Alan: Bonitos. Eric: Something must've spooked them. Sweetie Belle: You think it's a crocodile? Mucker: I don't think so. I don't think any crocodiles are on this island, it's probably, something bigger. Alan: Get the engine going, Mr. Kirby! heads to the back of the boat as Amanda and Eric head for the steering wheel Paul: Open the throttle. goes to get the engine started as Alan dials a number Alan: Ellie, pick up. cuts to Charlie as he hears the phone rings and he picks it up Charlie: Hello? Alan: Ellie? Charlie: Hello? Alan: Charlie! Charlie! Charlie: Hello? Alan: Charlie, take the phone to Mommy now! cuts back to Charlie as Alan speaks on the phone Take the phone to Mommy! It's... It's the dinosaur man! Charlie: Okay. goes to find Ellie Alan: phone Listen to me, Charlie. cuts back to the group as Paul tries to get the engine going Alan: Charlie! it shows a sail in the water Alan: Are you taking the phone to mom? Charlie! the boat gets bashed as Alan drops the phone, and the Spinosaurus emerges from the water! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: Spino's back! Percy: Quick, into the roll cage! runs in the cage as the Spinosaurus smashes the cockpit as Alan and Paul shut the cage Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! then finds Ellie talking to Mark preparing to leave for work, as the Spinosaurus begins to drag the boat around as everyone screams as the cage goes backwards and forwards and so does the phone Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!! the Spinosaurus goes to cage and growls and roars, as the engine's gas is spilling out, and then the Spinosaurus grabs the cage with his arms and begins pulling the cage into the water Henry: He's pulling us in the water! then cuts back to Charlie who finds Ellie Ellie: Who's on the phone? Charlie: Uhm, The Dinosaur Man. Ellie: He is? picks up the phone Alan? cuts back to the others Alan: Look in the boxes! Look in the boxes, find a weapon! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts back to Ellie who begins dialing the phone, as it cuts back to the others finding a weapon and it shows a flare gun Shai-Shay: A flare gun? We're not sinking! We're being attacked! they hear the phone ringing Alan: Where's the phone?! Paul: There! There! Alan: Get the phone! try to grab the phone, but it slides away. However once the Spinosaurus pulls the cage it slides back to them as Alan grabs it Alan: Ellie! Ellie, listen to me! cuts back to Ellie Ellie: Alan, are you on a cell phone? I can't hear you? cuts back to Alan Alan: THE RIVER!!!! SITE B!!!!! THE RIVER!!!!!! drowns under the water as it cuts back to Ellie Ellie: HELLO?! phone cuts off Charlie: Roar, roar, roar! soon gets very concerned and walks off. Then it cuts back to the others who are struggling in the cage, as the Spinosaurus searches through the water. And then when the cage is flipped, the door opens and Paul and Majo swim out of it. As the Spinosaurus searches for the cage, Paul and Mako swim away Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the cage touches the bottom, as the others swim above and try to breath air as Paul does the same thing Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! puts his arm in the cage trying to grab one of the group Paul looks behind to the crane and he swims to the cage Spinosaurus: growling Spinosaurus doves his nose in the water and attacks the cage, as Paul makes it to the crane and it cuts back to the cage as the Spinosaurus attacks Ammanda Amanda: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Spino's claws try to reach Amanda as she goes back under water, as Paul climbs on the crane. And then the Spinosaurus slices Amanda's side with his claws Paul: Hey! HEY!!!!! Spinosaurus: to Paul ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lets Amanda go as Amanda swims back to the surface ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goes to Paul the others climb out of the cage Spinosaurus: growling Paul: Hey! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mako: up from the water RAH!!!!! then grabs into the Spinosaurus and starts biting it dives in the water soon dives in the water as the Spinosaurus begin bashing the crane arm, while trying to shake Mako loose Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!! bashes the crane again as Paul shakes around, and then Paul leans from the crane arm and hangs on for dear life Paul: Ah! Spinosaurus: growling underwater, Alan picks up the flare gun as the Spinosaurus growls at Paul as the others make it to the shore. And the Spinosaurus bashes the crane arm again, as Alan swims in a good distance and loads the flare gun Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steamy: something Quick, look inside my tender toolbox! Ah' think ther' may be a bundle of dynamite in it! Applejack: Ah'm on it! the toolbox and searches for it Mako: You're not eating any of us today! biting the Spinosaurus on its left arm Alan makes an aim and fires at the Spinosaurus, as it hits the Spinosaurus it hits the gas on the water and sets a fire Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! swims to the shore, as the Spinosaurus roars in fear and agony as Paul hangs on Eric: DAD!!! DAD!!!! Applejack: (soon pulls out the dynamite and hops out of the tender) Found it! Steamy: Light it! Hurry! then uses a spark from her horn to light the fuse the Spinosaurus hits the crane arm as it leans backward and Paul lets go and falls in the water Amanda: PAUL!!!! part of the crane arms falls in the water, as Eric tries to get Paul but Amanda holds him back Steamy: Hey, Mak! Twilight: Catch! the bundle of dynamite to Mako then catches it and then climbs up to the Spino's head Mako: You hungry, ugly? the Spino open its mouth (as Hicks) EAT THIS!!! the bundle of dynamite into the Spino's mouth as he forces its mouth shut making it swallow it Thomas; Mak, get off of there! then jumps off the spino and into the water as the Spino roars again and then... KA-BAM!!! Spinosaurus explodes in a fiery explosion as it causes the water to spring up in a huge splash and as the fireball and water clear, the spinoaurus is now in a million pieces Eric: DAD!!!!! no one replied Amanda: Paul, you're a jerk! unknown to them Paul comes out of the water beside them Amanda: You can't leave me like that! Paul: I'm not going anywhere. and Eric look over Eric: Dad! run up to Paul and hug him Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts